Resident Evil Survivor
Resident Evil Survivor (Biohazard: Gun Survivor in Japan) is a 2000 game in the Resident Evil series. It was released on the Sony PlayStation in Japan on January 27, 2000, and in North America on August 30, 2000. It was produced by Tatsuya Minami with character art by Daichan. As the first release of the Gun Survivor series, this game was a major departure from the main Resident Evil series, substituting the third-person perspective of the previous games to the first-person view. The Japanese and PAL versions of the game allowed use of the Namco GunCon, a light gun that gave the game a more arcade feel. The American version did not allow the use of the GunCon, or any other light gun model, so as to avoid controversy after the then-recent Columbine High School Shooting. The game was also released for the PC in China and Europe in 2002. This version allowed mouse-aiming and added graphic-filtering, although it is also known for being very buggy and lacking general AI scripts. The Sheena Island outbreak was referenced in the opening narration of Resident Evil 0. Characters * Ark Thompson - The protagonist of the game. An acquaintance of Leon S. Kennedy who was sent to Sheena Island to investigate Umbrella's facilities there. He ends up posing as Vincent Goldman, an Umbrella manager on the island, but loses his memory after a helicopter crash. During the game, he is led to believe that he is indeed Vincent Goldman and is blamed for the viral outbreak on the island. * Vincent Goldman - The Commander of Umbrella's facilities on Sheena Island. He is in fact the manager of a secret Tyrant Plant on the island, where various kidnapped children are taken to and killed in order to extract the "Beta Hetero Nonserotonin" hormones needed to efficiently mass-produce the Tyrants. Vincent was responsible for shooting down Ark's helicopter, and (depending on the path taken in the game) is found to have survived, confronting Ark once again before being killed by a Tyrant. * Lott Klein - A young boy who was a survivor of the events of Sheena Island. * Lily Klein - Lily was another survivor of the events of Sheena Island. She is the younger sister of Lott. Although seen later in the game, Ark Thompson saw her through a security camera at the Umbrella Facility. * Andy Holland - A sewer manager in Sheena Island who Ark met prior to the game, while posing as Vincent. He accuses Ark of causing the viral outbreak, unaware of his true identity. * U.T. Commander - The human leader of the Cleaners. The Cleaners themselves are a military unit of the Umbrella Corporation composed of artificial humanoid soldiers, whose purposes are to go to the sites of viral outbreaks and remove all traces of evidence that could pinpoint Umbrella's involvement in it. The formal name of the unit is the U.T. Unit, which stands for "Umbrella Trashsweeper Unit" (hence the Cleaner nickname), but are also referred as the "UnderTaker Unit". * Hypnos Story In September, 1998, a disaster struck the mid-western American town of Raccoon City. An outbreak of the T-virus transformed the city's populace into zombies. As a final desperate measure to halt the spread of infection, the US government approved an air-to-surface missile strike on Raccoon City, annihilating the doomed town and its entire population in the process. Not long after this incident, a helicopter crashes on the outskirts of the Umbrella Corporation's private township, located on Sheena Island. The pilot, who does not remember his identity, escapes the burning wreckage only to find himself fighting a battle against the living dead, with no memory of his identity or his reasons for being there. Gallery Image:ArkThompson1.png|''Ark Thompson'' Image:VincentGoldman.png|''Vincent Goldman'' Image:LottKlein.png|''Lott Klein'' Image:LilyKlein.png|''Lily Klein'' Image:AndyHolland.png|''Andy Holland'' Box Art Image:RESurvivorJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:RESurvivorCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:RESurvivorEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise and Advertisements Image:RESurvivorGuidebook.png|ASCII Guidebook Image:RESurvivorGuide.png|Prima Strategy Guide Image:RESurvivorAd.png|''Japan'' Ad External Links *Wikipedia article *''Resident Evil'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Resident Evil Games Category:Horror Games Category:Shooter Games Category:PlayStation Games Category:PC Games Category:2000 video games